User talk:Mrlittleray12
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Mrlittleray12 page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- EvraVon53 (Talk) 2012-11-24T05:19:03 Sloshedtrain (talk) ( ) 21:24, November 24, 2012 (UTC) To the moon, your highness! 07:58, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Duplicates Two files uploaded by you were deleted for being duplicates. Please avoid uploading duplicates in the future. To the moon, your highness! 07:58, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Warning! Unfinished Page Please don't contribute unfinished pages. We get a lot of these, and almost none of them are EVER finished in a timely manner. I'd suggest you post unfinished pages on your own computer in a notepad or other text document, or if it isn't your own computer that you're using, to save the text on Pastebin so you can access it later. You're not blocked or banned, but this has been a growing issue. Pages like these are often deleted if they aren’t edited or completed expediently. Posting an unfinished page again will result in a block. I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 10:45, May 25, 2013 (UTC) To answer your question... Your page was deleted for being unfinished (we do not accept unfinished pages). Please see the talk:Mrlittleray12#Warning! Unfinished Page}} above message for reference. LOLSKELETONS (Talk • ) 05:32, May 26, 2013 (UTC) And pray that there's intelligent life somewhere up in space, cause there's bugger all down here on Earth 17:22, October 11, 2013 (UTC) And pray that there's intelligent life somewhere up in space, cause there's bugger all down here on Earth 17:22, October 11, 2013 (UTC) RE: k. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 18:12, November 5, 2013 (UTC)